


Iron Spindles

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Crimes Against The Common Comma, Historical References, Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Granny is not a nun, though she commands the respect of one.
Kudos: 9





	Iron Spindles

**Author's Note:**

> Granny Weatherwax, modern non-magic AU

Granny - to miser and to president, king and kaiser she is and will always be Granny, unless a fool is truely in for it - Granny is a _title_ \- is not a nun in any order active on the isle, though she has the severity for it, the way of looking at any under the age of sixty-five (and many over) that speaks to instincts drilled in classroom, nor is her power that of midwife, first call and last hope - Granny just is.

She just is, around the bustle and gossip of the many little teashops that dot corners, when the post comes in to be sorted and is sent out with young men on bicycles, at the contained chaos of schoolyard pickup and both knitting circles, being there and being herself - never poking a nose where it isn't wanted, but letting her eyes watch and ears hear, and when a thing needs doing - and isn't is amazing how watching and listening and just being present, without action, without comment, without drawing attention to herself at all, reduces the number of things that need doing - it is Granny who takes action and sees that it is done.

She boards with Mrs Ogg, who was the pubmasters wife and now grandmother of the town, and there is none so sure of themselves that would object when they take in lone young girls sent to the countryside for their health - they certainly become hardworking enough once they settle in, and who can keep track of the precise number Mrs Ogg's grandchildren at any given time?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure exactly why Granny in a modern(ish) setting made me go Ireland in the last decades of the century, but she fits like a square peg getting round holes to shape up.


End file.
